


Anger Management

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, F/M, Fingering, One Shot, Oral Sex, Some Fluff, Teasing, penatration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: Research and pent up frustrations need to be worked out with Dean.
Relationships: dean and reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Winchester and Reader one shot. Hope you enjoy!

It was a long day of research. Sam had long since left to check out some leads with Cas which meant you and Dean were left alone in the bunker. Dean seemed annoyed, grumbling under his breath as you wandered the library shelves pulling books for research. You strained to reach a book on the high shelf. You heard the scrape of the chair in the floor. You could smell the warm scent of Dean’s skin before you turned around. He leaned in close as he pulled the book off the shelf, thrusting it into your hands. You gazed up at him, his brows furrowed, his face set in a grimace. You mutter your thanks as Dean nods. He unintentionally brushed against you, his stiff bulge grazing your hip. He clears his throat, quickly walking away and sitting back at the table.  
You sat across from each other, a thick tension building between you. You find yourself reading the same paragraph over and over again as your mind keeps drifting to Dean and his thick bulge. You can’t help but wonder what it must look like...what it must feel like. You look up, watching Dean as he angrily scans his laptop. You’re so worked up, you feel yourself grow slick. Dean meets your eyes and you feel your cheeks grow crimson. You clear your throat, looking down at the page again. “Why are you so angry?” You finally ask, trying to ignore the nerves in your voice.  
Dean grunts. “Nothing,” he grumbles. “No reason,” he says refusing to meet your eyes. You sigh, thinking to yourself that at least you tried and get up to grab another book from the shelf. Once again the book is on a high shelf out of reach. You glance over your shoulder to see Dean’s green eyes laser focused on your ass. You turn away, clearing your throat and and softly call out to Dean. He snaps his head up, looking sheepish and walks over to you. As he yanks the book off the shelf, you look up, seeing his eyes dark with...was that lust? Dean’s eyes are not focused on you but rather the swell of your breasts through your scoop necked tee.  
You lock eyes with Dean for a moment, dropping the book. You reach down for it without even thinking and find yourself eye level with that magnificent bulge. You have to stop yourself from reaching out to touch it. Dean clears his throat as you quickly stand, cheeks flushed and stammer a thanks. He hesitates before walking away. Your brain is working overtime, analyzing, wondering if you just imagined Dean’s eyes lingering on your ass, your breasts, your face, until you hear yourself calling his name before you can stop yourself.  
Dean stops several steps below you on the library steps as you meet him. You lock eyes with Dean, hesitating. “Fuck it,” you say softly as you pull Dean into a kiss. For a second you you worry that you misread everything until Dean begins to reciprocate. Your hands rake through his hair as he cups your ass, lifting you as you wrap your legs around his waist. You can definitely feel his thick bulge against you as his kisses intensify. He walks you over to the library table, setting you down. You pull at the buttons of his flannel as he yanks your shirt off. Your hands pull at his pants, eagerly unbuckling his belt and unzipping him.  
Dean’s mouth on your skin feels electric as he kisses you everywhere. Your hands slip into his boxer briefs eliciting a grunt from Dean. You can feel his meaty cock in your hands now. You stop, eyes wide and look up at him. He smiles boyishly, wriggling his eyebrows. “Really?” You ask, both astonished and pleased. Dean shrugs, clearly proud of himself. You hop off the table, pushing him onto a chair. He laughs as he pulls off his boots and pants. You’re on your knees now, ready to see it in all it’s glory. Dean stands, his fingers in the waistband of his black boxer briefs.  
“Come on big boy,” you tease as you unhook your bra. “You show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” Dean smiled and pulled them down quickly. Your eyes grow wide as you look from him to his cock. “Well damn,” you say unable to help yourself. You’ve never had a cock this big. Hell, you’ve never seen a cock this big in your life.  
It was a thing of beauty. Fully erect, long and thick. Your mouth began to water just just a bit as you took it all in. Dean looked a bit shy as he cleared his throat. He began to look worried before you looked up at him, a huge smile on your face. He looked a bit relieved as he sat down. You crawl towards him as Dean’s eyes grow dark with lust again.  
You kiss his inner thighs, working your way up to his cock. Your hands graze it, teasing him as he groans before wrapping around the long shaft. It’s slick with pre-cum and practically purple from being so rock hard. You slowly lick up his long shaft, locking eyes with Dean as you reach the top. The way he looked at you, you feel like the sexiest woman to ever exist. You gently kiss the the head of his thick cock before wrapping your lips around it. Dean lifts his hips ever so slightly as you take as much of it into your mouth as you can. “Fuck,” he hisses as you hollow your cheeks and begin to suck.  
You work your hands and mouth as one, sucking and stroking as Dean groaned with pleasure. His hands gripped your hair as you strained to take him all in. He’s fucking your mouth and you love how thick he is, how much he loves it. You tease yourself and are unsurprised how wet you are. You want him inside you soon but don’t want to stop, knowing how much Dean loves it.  
Dean gently pulls you back. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, not done with him yet. He stands you up, kissing you as he works your jeans off. “Your ass in these jeans was driving me crazy,” he says kissing your hip. You wiggle free of your jeans and panties as Dean caresses you with his rough hands. He kisses your stomach, his hands trailing over your ass. His hands brush against your mound and your nipples harden. You hold your breath as his fingers graze against your swollen lips. His mouth trails kisses across you as his fingers dip within you.  
You leaned against the table for support as Dean gently pushed you onto it. He’s still seated as he parts your thighs and begins to part your folds. Your head tilts back as Dean’s tongue enters you, sucking on your tender clit. “Dean,” you whimper as you wrap a leg around him. After months of flirting and no sex, you’re afraid you might come too easily. Yet you love how Dean’s tongue and fingers tease you.  
“Fuck me Dean,” you pant. “Please,” your eyes are closed, lost in this moment with him. He is relentlessly teasing you as the pressure builds within you. “Now please,” you beg, unfamiliar with who Dean has turned you into. He pulls you up and lifts you onto his cock. You slowly slide onto it, letting his cock stretch and fill you as you gasp, trying to breathe. You look at Dean, his face lost in the same pleasure you feel, his hair messy and fluffy from you gripping him. He looks at you to make sure you’re ok. You nod as you slowly begin to bounce on his thick cock. You both grunt out a “Fuck” in unison and it makes you laugh.  
You’re both at ease now as you rock on him. He sucks on your tender nipples, gripping your breasts as his tongue, warm and wet, rolls it over them. You ride him, arching back as he continues to kiss you everywhere. He pulls you close as he thrusts into you. You are both lost in the sweetness of this moment, unconcerned of what it means, simply enjoying each other.  
You kiss his neck, his cheeks, his chest, his freckles. Your legs are wrapped tightly around him as you feel yourself nearing orgasm. Dean buries his head against your chest, leaving kisses, as you begin to come. You tighten your walls as your pussy spasms with sweet release as Dean cries out. You’re both slick with sweat and happy with relief. Your body feels alive and tingly, connected to Dean in a new and wondrous way. You wonder if he feels the the same way as he pulls back. He tilts your chin down, kissing you softly. Reluctantly, you climb off of him.  
Suddenly you feel shy as you begin to gather your clothes. You laugh quietly to yourself. “What?” Dean asks, looking shy himself. You shake your head but Dean is insistent. “At least you don’t seem mad anymore,” you say blushing. He looks down, smiling. “Definitely not mad,” he says. “More like curious,” he says as he zips up his jeans. “Curious?” You ask as you pull your shirt on.  
Dean steps closer. “Wondering why it took so long for us to do that,” his voice surprisingly tender. There’s a softness in his eyes as he continues, “wondering when we can do that again,” his lips graze your ear. “Wondering when you’re going to let me take you out,” his voice full of hope. “Oh,” you whisper. “Curious is good,” you say kissing him. So very good you think as Dean holds you closer.


End file.
